Smalltown: Bissell Rewind SmartClean Bagless Vacuum 58F8 Safety Transcript
Scene 1: Parts of Bissell Rewind SmartClean Bagless Vacuum 58F8 Onscreen, Walter is in a smaller bed in his pajamas next to Gary's bed, he is waked up in the morning Walter: "Let's discuss the essential parts of the unique Bissell Rewind Smartclean Bagless Vacuum. come on." Walter hops out of bed and takes a look at the Bissell Rewind Smartclean Bagless Vacuum 58F8 Walter: (offscreen) "This is the handle. below the handle is the power switch. this is used to start the vacuum." An animation shows the handle and the power switch Walter: (offscreen) "On the bottom of the vacuum is the brushroll, cover, and belt. the vacuum will not run unless the brushroll cover is attached to the brushroll like so." An animation shows the brushroll, cover, and belt Walter: (offscreen) "On the back of the vacuum, there is the automatic cord rewind. you can press the automatic cord rewind button for quick hassle free cord storage, but it is always very close to the vacuum." An animation shows an automatic cord rewind Walter (offscreen) "This is the Turbo Brush tool. this is used to remove dirt and debris from upholstery and stairs. it also includes the crevice tool and the dusting brush tool. it comes with an extension wand for adding convenience. refer to the on board tools safety basics for more information." An animation shows attachments Walter (offscreen) "The height adjustment sits on the vacuum cleaner base. the vacuum cleaner base is the main body of the vacuum, and the knob sits on it, the fan more behind it, and the wheels on the 2 corners of it." Animations show what Walter describes Walter (offscreen) "The headlight is attached to the bulb and the dirt container are included in the vacuum to control the functions." Animations show what Walter describes Scene 2: Power On And Off Switch Walter: (offscreen) "Now we want to talk about the vacuum's most important feature, the power on and off switch. on all vacuums sold in the last many years, the vacuum cleaner stops turning very shortly after the vacuum cleaner is turned off." Bret McKenzie, in his personal protective equipment reclines the vacuum by using the foot pedal and operates the vacuum cleaner and begins using it Walter: (offscreen) "Watch how quickly the brush roll stops once the vacuum cleaner is turned off." The Brushroll stops after the vacuum is turned off Onscreen, Walter is in the bathroom, still in his pajamas, and is standing up in a tall stool Walter: "On some vacuums, the vacuum also quits when the vacuum cleaner is turned off. this is so a vacuum with a running engine cannot be left unattended, even if the brushroll is not turning." Walter: (offscreen) "It also ensures that a vacuum cannot be started, unless the operator knows enough to start the vacuum when the vacuum is reclined or in the upright position. the brushroll will start turning as soon as the vacuum is started so long as the vacuum is turned on. until the power is on, the brushroll stops turning, so that it cannot turn, nor can the vacuum be started." Bret McKenzie does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Do not under any circumstances such as smoke or fire to defeat the function of the motor and the headlight." An image shows circumstances. a red "X" appears over them. there is a loud buzz Walter (offscreen) "On other vacuums, the vacuum keeps running, even if the brush roll has been stopped turning by putting the vacuum cleaner in the upright position. these vacuums have what is called a brush roll on and off system which lets the vacuum keep running even if the brush roll off switch stops the brush roll." Images show what Walter describes Scene 3: Hazards of a Bissell Rewind SmartClean Bagless Vacuum 58F8 Onscreen, Walter, still in his pajamas, is in the living room in front of the drawer Walter: "Bystander hazards are those things which might accidentally harm co-workers, customers, or people near your work area." Walter: (offscreen) "Ensure that the height adjustment is turned into the bare floor setting when vacuuming kitchens, people's bedrooms, and bathrooms. dirt and debris is very messy, and objects can be picked up by the vacuum cleaner and get in the dirt container." Bret McKenzie does what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "Watch for people entering your work area. debris can easily be vacuumed from under the cleaning deck. do not vacuum when people are near. they should never get closer than about 40 feet." Gary and Walter, in powder blue suits, exit their house. they each carry a suitcase. Walter: (offscreen) "Be mindful of open doors and windows and the time of day. the noise can be intimidating to people." Bret McKenzie is mindful of open doors and windows and the time of day Walter: (offscreen) "Never leave a vacuum unattended and running. children are especially at risk because they may have no idea how dangerous the vacuum is." Bret McKenzie turns off the vacuum once he is finished cleaning Walter: (offscreen) "Stop the brushroll and the motor if children enter your work area and come to close to the Bissell Rewind SmartClean Bagless Vacuum." Bret McKenzie stops the vacuum and comes too close to it Walter: (offscreen) "Finally, there may be hazards unique to your brand of equipment. read the operator's manual and ensure your supervisor gives you safety proper instructions." Videos show what Walter describe